


Without You

by RenRenSenpai, ScottScottSenpai



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenRenSenpai/pseuds/RenRenSenpai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottScottSenpai/pseuds/ScottScottSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*SPOILERS*<br/>Au in which the portal back to Bill's dimension requires a sacrifice from Gravity Falls. Bill is possibly alive and well. Or almost well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

_It wasn't supposed to end like this. They should have gotten their happy ending. The portal should have closed. Bill should be dead. Stan should have gained his memories. That should have been the way things worked out. But those things did happen. Just not in the way one would expect.  
_

 

_A young girl stared up at a glowing portal in the sky,  while the shouts of a young boy and an old man roared over the noise of their precious town being ripped apart. With another unconscious old man knelled between them.  
_

 

_"Why isn't the portal closing?! We beat him! Shouldn't it close?!" the young boy yelled, hanging on to loose bricks that began to float away._

 

_"It needs something from this dimension to seal it off!" the old man yelled, uprooting various objects, and throwing them upward. The two of them continued their fruitless task, until the young boy realized that nothing was happening.  
_

 

_"This isn't working! What do we do!?" he called as his navy blue vest flew into the portal._

 

_"We must need organic material to act as a glue to seal the dimension! Someone involved in the sealing. One of the symbols. One of...."  He stopped to look at the young boy. "One of us." His eyes wide with fear, the old man yelled again, picking up the unconscious man. "There's no time! I'll jump into the portal!" he shoved the unconscious man into the young boy's arms. "Take Stanley, Mable, and the others and get away from here!"_

 

_He nearly dropped Stan, "What?! I'm not leaving you here! Who knows what will become of you!"_

 

_The man stamped his foot down, "I'm just an old man! I don't even have anything to live for! My brother's gone, and soon I will be too!"_

 

_"I can't loose you again! You have too much knowledge! I'm going!" the young boy yelled back._

 

_"Dipper you're just a child! You have so much to live for! What about your sister!"_

 

_While the two argued, a young girl stared up at the glowing x in the sky, watching as her entire summer dissipated before her eyes. People she loved and cared for drifted upward into an eternal hell. Several strands of her hair had came loose and reached upward. She saw several globs of water slowly drift up, she was crying, but she didn't know why. Suddenly, the realization struck. If it had not been for her, the town wouldn't have been in this mess. Bill wouldn't have tortured Ford. Her grunkle would still be the same. The journals wouldn't have been destroyed. She had nearly caused the end of her entire universe, just for a little more summer._

 

_No. Because of her actions, Bill was gone forever._

 

_But she almost caused the death of all of her friends._

 

_He won't trick anyone else._

 

_But he wouldn't have if the rift between dimensions were sealed forever._

 

_It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her fault. It's not her... her.._

 

_It's her fault._

 

_Her eyes flooded with tears as she jumped from floating rock to rock, towards the portal. It's pull getting stronger and stronger as she drew nearer. Blue electric sparks stretched towards her. The two people on the ground didn't even notice her climb until it was too late._

 

_The young boy cocked his head upward with a gaped jaw. "Mable! What are you doing! get down now!" He pleaded._

 

_The old man followed his gaze, and upon seeing her, he screamed "Mable! No!"_

 

_"I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" She yelled, looking down on the two. "This never would have happened if I wasn't so stupid! I'm sorry..." Tears squeezed out from her eyes, her voice cracking and legs shaking from the exhausted of climbing._

 

_"MABLE NO!" The two on the ground screamed, tears making their way from their eyes as well._

 

_But it was too late. She stretched her arm to the portal. Upon making contact with the electric light and red blobs, everything changed. Her physical form, was being torn apart as she was split between the two dimensions. Her body glowed with a bright pink light, and a shooting star was slowly being traced around the portal with her disintegrating form. Her eyes glowed bright white as she saw the infinite planes of both dimensions. She turned back to gaze upon her town, her friends, her life. She looked down at the three figures bellow her, and smiled._

 

_"Goodbye." She said before her entire being was torn and spread across the finished outline of the shooting star. She shut her eyes, with a huge grin, and vanished. Erased from their existence to serve as a seal. A huge wave erupted from the center of the portal, pushing outward. It healed and re-constructed everything it touched, restoring the beauty of the once-destroyed-town. It slammed into the borders off the town, and dissipated. All of thee monsters that had come to life had disintegrated and was blown away by a fresh breeze. The members of the town looked upward at the faded shooting star in the sky. The two old men and young boy stared upward, trying to comprehend the wonderful tragedy that had taken the young girl's life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and my morbid mind thought Gravity Falls could use a more graphic ending. I guess I just didn't expect such a happy ending. Oh well.


	2. The Awakening

Dipper woke with a start. Light bled through the triangular shaped window, reflecting tiny particles of dust, bouncing against each other. It had been a few days after the events of weirdmagedon. It was his and his sister's birthday. He looked over to say happy birthday to his twin, but was instead greeted with a dusty old bed frame, and a very sad pig at the foot of it. Memories flooded back into his thoughts. He rolled back over on his back, and stared at the ceiling. For several minutes he remained still, swimming in his thoughts. His dream.

 

Dipper closed his eyes and shoved a pillow over is face. "Why?" he whispered, "why did it have to be you?" Not long after, a small knock invaded his ears. He sighed and lifted his pillow, "come in," he mumbled. The door slowly creaked open, and Dipper's Grunkle Ford stepped in.

 

"Hey. Breakfast is ready." Ford said with a somber tone. "Come down before it  goes cold, alright?"

 

"Uh, sure Grunkle Ford. I'll be down in a bit." Dipper replied, not moving from his bed. Ford shut the door lightly, and his foot steps could be heard as he walked away. Dipper stayed lying down for a few minutes, before swinging his legs and sat up. He examined what was left of his room. With the entire town being magically reconstructed the towns folk managed to fix the only wrecked building: The Shack. His room was messily put back together. Stray items littered the floors and walls. All of Mable's  things were neatly arranged on her side of the room. All of her belongings, stuck. Pinned in time, as if the entire half of the room was in a time bubble, and would never shift.

 

Dipper shook his head and stood up. He shivered when his bare feet made contact with the cold floor. He slowly opened his bedroom door, making one last glance at his sister's belongings, before closing the door behind him, and making his way to his bathroom. He passed a few old paintings and doors to reach his bathroom. Bottles of shampoo, mouth wash, toothpaste, and other toiletries (donated from the town) were stacked on the counter. He walked to the sink and picked up a toothbrush, and fought cavities. He stared at his reflection, Weirdmagedon had changed him. His bags under his eyes had grown darker from his lack of sleep and abundance of stress. His face was hallow from his lack of an appetite. It had only been a few days, but he looked like he aged a few years. He rinsed his mouth out and put on his hat, and new vest. He slipped on some socks and shoes, and walked back out, leaving his sullen face behind in the mirror.

 

When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to see his friends gathered around a huge birthday cake. "Happy birthday Dipper!" They all yelled. Dipper stared back in shock.

 

"Um- wow! Uh- thanks guys." He yelped.

 

The next few hours consisted of people chatting and eating cake and treats. Many remarks such as, 'I'm sorry about what happened' and 'can you believe that your weird uncle set this up!' etc. He eventually ended up bumping into Wendy.

 

"Hey dude," Wendy greeted. "How ya holding up?"

 

"Oh. I'm doing alright," He replied.

 

Wendy dropped her smile. "You don't look alright, how are you really doing?"

 

Dipper blushed a little. "Really, I'm fine," Dipper lied, plastering a smile on his face. "I'm good."

 

"Well, I don't really believe you," Wendy leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. "But at least know that I'm here for you."

 

Dipper's face burned red, but hugged her back, "thanks Wendy. It really means a lot."

 

Wendy pulled away and walked off, waving with a sincere smile. Dipper walked over to the stairway to take a breather. All of the social interaction was getting to him. He leaned back and shut his eyes, and shut out the noise, leaving him with his thoughts.

 

_They seem to be moving on just fine. Why can't that be me? I wonder if they're as broken as I am? Will I ever be able to move on? Since mom and dad can't remember her, what's the kids at school gonna think? Maybe I should just stay here. I won't ever have to deal with others again. Plus, what about Stan? I can't leave him, can I?_

 

"Hey there kiddo." Dipper jumped as Ford approached him, a cake slice in hand. "How are you holding up?" He asked, handing him a piece of cake.

 

"Oh, I'm ok Grunkle Ford," Dipper smiled up at him. "Thanks," he said, while taking the cake.

 

"I know you're going through a tough time." Ford sat next to him. "Heck, we're both are." Ford cast his gaze at his brother, who was sleeping in his chair. "But we can make it through this. We need to stick together." Ford looked right in Dipper's eyes. "We're the last ones who know."

 

Dipper stared back in awe. Ford kept talking about how he should join him, and Mable would have wanted this, and blah blah blah. At first, Dipper just wanted to go back home, but now (after thinking about all he would have to deal with) Dipper was starting to think that it would have been a good idea. He wouldn't have to deal with his parents or kids not knowing of Mable's existence, he wouldn't have been bullied by school kids, he could stay with the one person that could help him. That understood him.

 

"Alright."

 

Ford looked surprised. "Really?"

 

"Yeah. I'm going to stay. I want to help you." Dipper looked up to Ford with a small smile.

 

"Excellent! I'll make the calls to your parents right away!" Ford bolted up and walked off to his lab. He had a lot of calls to make. "I'll have to explain a lot of things to them, but that shouldn't be too difficult..." Ford trailed off as he rushed over all of the details of his plan.

 

Dipper smiled as Ford walked off. He then stood up and walked outside and sat on the porch. He looked up at the sky, it was a brilliant light blue with a few clouds scattered about. Although, there was a thin outline in a slightly darker shade of blue. If one wasn't expecting to see anything in the sky, they would've missed it. A huge outline of a shooting star stretched across the sky. Dipper frowned, and reached outward at the star that seemed to fade in and out of existence.

 

"Don't worry Mable." He stared. "I'll get you back."

 

 

 


	3. Forgotten

The party had continued in a blur of socialization, food, and games. But, the subtle tone of grief was still present. Everyone missed Mable, but they would move on. Dipper wasn't so sure that he could though, it was as if he was missing a part of him... But he assured himself that Mable wouldn't have wanted him to be upset. After a few more hours of mingling, Ford clinked his drink with a fork to calm down the guests.

 

"Attention everyone!" Ford called out, "I would like to say a few words for my grandson." Conversations faded and heads turned towards Ford, who was standing in front of the TV (which earned a grunt from Stan). "I don't want to take up too much of your time in this, uh. Fantastic party..." Ford's lack of social skills surfaced, "but I am proud to announce that, after several hours talking over the phone, that your parents have approved for you to stay here year-round." Gasps erupted from the crowd, and everyone searched the room to find Dipper. "I look forward for your help Dipper." Ford lifted his class with a smile. Dipper earned a huge round of applause and pats on his back, along with a buzz of excitement. Everyone was ecstatic that they wouldn't have to add to their heartbreaks when they said goodbye. But, maybe that would've been better to move on and be forgotten...

 

That thought was thrown from Dipper's mind when

* * *

 

The last of the people trickled out from the shack, leaving behind a mess of cups, platters of half-eaten food, and decorations. Dipper felt as if he swallowed a lead weight. Mable would've loved this party. All of her party plans were still stacked on her bed side table, glitter was piled on every page. Some were even stained, a slight shade darker than the rest of the paper, which were stained by tears from her realization that growing up was-

 

NO. Dipper shook his head before letting that though engulf him. Maybe he would sleep in living room tonight. He grabbed a pillow and some blankets to set up a makeshift bed. As he was setting up, Stan walked into the room.

 

"Dang it. Hey kid!" He called to Dipper. "Wheres the kitchen? This house is still new to me." Stan was dressed in his usual tank and boxers, his hat backwards.

 

A wave of sadness washed over Dipper as he pointed him down the hall. "Down there."

 

Stan picked up the melancholy vibe that Dipper gave off. "You uh... alright? Kid?"

 

Dipper thought for a minute. "Hey Stan? Can I ask you something?" Dipper looked up at his grunkle.

 

"Stan, where is he?" Stan replied, looking around. Dipper felt as if he had been socked in the gut. A pang of depression arose.

 

"You know, never mind. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Dipper optimistically chirped to make Stan feel better.

 

Stan shrugged. "Alright just don't do anything stu-" Stan paused. "Wait, Stan is my name, isn't it?"

 

At this point, Dipper just wanted him to go away. "Yeah. But I'm fine. Really." Stan scratched his chin, before shrugging and walking off to the kitchen.

 

"This is going to be a long year, isn't it?" Dipper asked himself.

 

Dipper took out a hardcover blue book, which was decorated with seals and a golden pine tree with a one in the center. As his birthday gift, Ford had made him his own journal. He had told him that they would need to re-create the journals, and it would be best if they had their own. Dipper opened the book and started writing what he remembered about the gnomes. Before long, Ford walked into the living room.

 

"Oh, hey Dipper." Ford chirped, holding a box containing books and papers. "I see you like that journal."

 

"Of course!" Dipper flipped some pages, "I can't believe that I wanted to find all of the secrets to the journals, but now I have my own!"

 

Ford chuckled. "Well keep that optimism up. Attempting to copy all the information for the old ones is going to be a mind-numbing task." Ford patted the papers that were precariously balanced in the box.

 

"I don't think that studying anomalies will never bore me." Dipper smirked. Holding up his book to show Ford his diagram of an eye-bat cross section.

 

"Well, I hope not." Ford said, with a slightly sad tone. "Anyway! Get some rest. Tomorrow we have to clean and re-organize the lab. Its a mess."

 

Dipper nodded. "Yeah! Sounds great!" Ford nodded before waving goodnight, and disappearing into his room. When Dipper heard the faint sound of a door closing, he dropped his smile. For the first time since Bill's death, he actually felt excited. He couldn't wait to help Ford. But he only wanted one thing: to save his sister. He was sure that he would accomplish his goal. He would do whatever it took.

 

Dipper climbed the stair to his room to climb out onto the roof. He gazed upward at the giant outline of the shooting star in the sky. The stars brilliantly contrasted the slightly darker outline.

 

He stared up, lost in his thoughts, before nodding off and falling asleep on the roof, instead of the living room. The cool summer night and sounds of the surrounding forest rocking him in to a hellish sleep.

* * *

 

 

_I Invoke The Ancient Power That I May Return._

 

_A dimension that doesn't exist._

 

_I Invoke The Ancient Power That I May Return._

 

_Time that doesn't flow. Stop. Or go back._

 

_I Invoke The Ancient Power That I May Return._

 

_A field of punishment that is and is not traversed._

 

_I Invoke The Ancient Power That I May Return._

 

_A voice that makes no noise, but is heard by thousands._

 

_I Invoke The Ancient Power That I May Return._

 

_A entity that lives, dies, exists, and doesn't._

 

_Axolotl_

 

 

Dipper gasped for air as he jolted awake. The cool air sending an electric current down his back. He tried to recall the details of his dream, but failed. He grasped at his heart and braced himself with his other hand. A cold sweat beaded on his forehead. He inhaled cold air until his lungs burned, and his throat raw. 

 

"What was that about?" Dipper whispered to himself. He shook his head and shrugged it off. "Just a nightmare. I really need to get more sleep." The sun started to peak over the trees and dew started to form on the fresh green grass. Dipper sighed as he wouldn't be able to attempt to sleep. He slowly climbed back inside, and shut the cool morning breeze out, and began to get ready for the day. 

 

Afterall, he thought, there's lots to be done with Ford today. 


	4. Grime and Elbow Grease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, the last couple days have been hectic. Regardless, enjoy!

The smell of fresh pancakes burning to a crisp delighted Dipper's senses. He rushed down to the kitchen to extinguish his hunger. The kitchen was the same old mess with piles of plates, trash, and drying clothes. Stan was laboring over the grill, bowl of batter in one hand and spatula in the other. 

 

"Oh. Hey kid!" Stan greeted as Dipper sat down at the table. "Fancy a pancake?" Dipper nodded, so Stan walked over and placed a slightly charred pancake stack in front on him. "Bon appetité." 

 

Dipper poured tons of syrup on to mask the taste of a failed breakfast. Stan may be  gone, but his lack of cooking skills seemed to have stayed behind. After making through one pancake, Ford sleepily stumbled into the kitchen. 

 

"Oh. Morning Dipper," Ford yawned, bringing his six-fingered hand up to his mouth. "Ready for a great day of cleaning the lab?" He asked optimistically. 

 

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Dipper replied, bits of pancake flew from his open mouth. He downed a glass of orange juice before rushing out of the kitchen and to gift shop, where the lab was waiting for him. 

* * *

The lab was a mess of papers and debris left over from the battle against Bill. Flasks of different chemicals stained the ground and walls. Books that had once lines the shelves were scattered on the ground. Random small creatures skittered by. Somehow, the plate with the alien adhesive stuck to the ceiling. When Dipper stared up at it, Ford said that it would never be coming down again. 

 

_Good thing it's no use to_ us _anymore._ Dipper thought. As soon as the thought entered his mind, a wave of guilt washed over him. If it wasn't for him and his carelessness of leaving the rift in his backpack, weirdmagedon never would have taken place. 

 

Ford sensed Dipper's emotional state when he caught him staring at the plate. "Hey." Ford said and knelt down to match Dipper's height. "It's not your fault. We couldn't have predicted that Mable would take your bag instead of hers." 

 

Dipper looked at his grunkle with a sorrow face. "Then, it's Mable's fault?" He barely whispered, as if the act of disrespecting her would end with his own undoing. 

 

Ford returned a sympathetic expression, "no. If anything, it's my fault for sealing the rift in an unstable contained environment." Ford, too, stared at the ground in shame. "Or even listened to Bill."

 

Dipper was surprised. He had only ever seen Ford in this emotional state a few times after all. "I'm just as guilty then," Dipper attempted to lighten the mood. "I fell for his tricks too. And got reduced to a sock puppet." Dipper smiled slightly. 

 

A bit of laughter from the two was able to sweep the dark and cold feeling of the basement away, and left an energetic buzz. 

 

"Well," Ford yelped, grabbing hold of a box full of writing utensils. "We should get back to cleaning. We might be able to get most of this done if we hurry." He began picking pens and pencils out of the box, and neatly arranged them in cups on the desk. 

 

"Yeah." Dipper agreed, grabbing some loose folders on the ground. "This place is a dump." Dipper walked about, putting proper files into their drawers. 

* * *

The summer sun's light, pouring in from the small window in the top of the wall, slowly crawled from the east end of the lab to the west end. The pair had worked tediously to repair the lab. But eventually, they could stand back and admire their work. The cabinet were scrapped for the sheet metal, and replaced with a new cabinet made from a shelf made from giant logs from Corduroy family. Ford's old desk was scrapped for two new desks, with their own tiny bookshelves, lamps, drawers, and even a computer. The control boards were dismantled and replaced with Ford's light bulbs, with little shades on them, given to them by Gideon to prove his new friendship. A new testing area and storage room occupied the space that the portal once took up. Walls were repainted, carpet was laid out in the study room, tiles were set out in the lab, and polished wooden boards made up the floor and walls of the storage area. Some furniture was even brought in by Soos, and placed about the study room.

 

Ford smiled at how the Lab turned out, "You can't even tell that this place was a mess!" He wiped paint from forehead. "I've never felt so at home in my life!"

 

Dipper beamed at their accomplishment, "you think so?" Dipper looked up at his grunkle, "I mean, maybe we should add some more decoration! It could liven up the place more." Dipper imagined paintings on the walls, or some of Stan's fake creatures on wall shelves.

 

Ford chuckled at his grandson's enthusiasm, "maybe later, but for now, we should go back upstairs and wash up," Ford dusted wood chips from his shoulders.

 

"Yeah, I suppose," Dipper replied, scratching the back of his head and spreading some oil around on his neck by accident. 

 

The two walked out of the lab and to the elevator, chatting about plans for experiments and anomalies that survived the sealing of the portal. They climbed the stairs and pushed the vending machine out, and making sure that there weren't too many customers running about. Thankfully Soos, who had volunteered to manage the shack while Stan was out of commission, was telling a group of tourists about a mysterious question-mark-man-child.

They ate for a bit before saying their good nights. Ford walked off to his room's bathroom, while Dipper went upstairs to his own bathroom. He turned his shower on and let the hot water fall down his body, washing away the grime that coated him. Afterwards, he changed and went back to his room. The sight of Mable's things still bothered him, so he used cardboard boxes that piled up on the other end of the room, and made a makeshift barrier to block out her entire side of the room. 

 

"Sorry Mable," he said, placing one last cardboard sheet in place. Dipper sighed and stepped back, and collapsed in his bed. The exhaustion from the day finally set in, and he fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

_Someone fell through pure light. A voice reached out to them. "It's ok Dipper. I'll always forgive you." A giggle followed. "I always forgive you, dummy!" The person tried to call out, but their voice didn't function. They tried to move, but they were remained still. The warmth of the light began to fade, as the person fell further and further away. Darkness completely embraced them as their vision faded away._

* * *

 

Dipper opened his eyes. He sat up and stared out of his window. Recollection of his dream wasn't possible, for it had faded instantly. He sighed and wiped his face with his hands, and was greeted with warm tears. 

 

"Whatever that dream was," he scrubbed his hands on his blankets, "It must have been intense." Dipper laid back down, and let sleep embrace him with opening arms.

 

 


	5. Pen and Paper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the huge break. I was out of my home for a week and was away from any technology (shudders). Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write! And I hope it's fun to read...

Dipper's morning started with the sound of a fresh summer drizzle pattering against the window. The smell of rotting wood delighted his senses. Things seemed to be adding up to be a good day. It was a shame that any chance of a great day was shoved out of the window when he heard a scream from downstairs.

 

"DIPPER! HELP!" Soos screamed. Dipper got his leg tangled in his bed sheets and tripped out bed. He bolted through the door and rushed down the stairs, dragging his blankets with him.

 

"SOOS! What happened? Are you-" Dipper stopped to comprehend what he was looking at. Soos was in his normal get-up, but he was covered in glue. Papers and taxidermy was stuck to his shirt. "Um, what happened?"

 

"The glue bottle exploded!" Soos jumped about, attempting to get himself unstuck. "Dude, ya gotta help me!" Dipper sighed as he walked over and pulled a rabbit's head off of Soos's shoulder. Before he made much progress, Ford stepped into the living room.

 

"Morning Dipper. I need your help in the-" Ford looked up from his journal to be shocked by what he saw. "Why is Soos dressed up as one of my brother's attractions?"

 

Soos's face suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Wait! Dude! Stop unsticking those animal heads! I've found my calling," Soos picked up a taxidermy pig head and shoved it on his own head. "I am the taxidermy man!" Soos chanted as he ran to the gift shop, earning a few screams from the morning tourists that began to trickle in.

 

Ford shook his head before adjusting his gaze back down to his papers. "Ready for some new discoveries Dipper? We need to copy and renew the old journals before we do anything."

 

Dipper felt his face redden with embarrassment, "yeah, sorry grunkle Ford. If I had only been more careful-"

 

Ford cut him off, "whats done is done Dipper. Bill was bound to find and destroy them eventually." Ford gave Dipper a sympathetic smile and patted him on the back. "Now lets get down to the lab, alright?" Ford started to the shop, and Dipper quickly followed. After successfully sneaking by customers and slipping behind the vending machine, they rode the elevator back down to their lab. They gathered pieces of paper and old documents and opened up their journals. Dipper could hardly hold his pen from how excited he was to reconstruct the journals. He was writing down what he could remember about the gnomes, using past sketches and notes:

 

_The Gnomes:_

_Small social creatures that live in huge groups. They live in these groups to team up and deal with any threats that may come their way. They stack together to form a huge version of themselves. They will shoot each other as arrows when threatened. They can be stopped with leaf-blowers and pig whistles. They constantly search for a queen to rule over all of them (and marry each one). To find a fit queen, they may disguise themselves as humans, and speak to humans. They also love sweet treats and bathe with squirrels. If befriended, they can make a very suitable team to aid one's self. Lives in the trees deep in the forest and tend to consume toadstools. Approx. 25 cm in height._

 

_The Gremloblin:_

_Large troll-like creatures that use their gaze to immobilize pray and show them their greatest fears. This allows the Gremloblin to consume their pray without any hassle. Despite this ability, they still heavily rely on their brute size and strength to attack any predators, most likely due to their low intelligence. Wear shaded glasses when faced with one to prevent the Gremloblin's gaze. They're only weakness is a mirror. KEEP OUT OF SHACK._

 

_The Undead:_

_Sluggish creatures otherwise known as "zombies." The sophisticated ones exhibit annoyed and grouchy behavior similar to that of a teenager. The unsophisticated ones exhibit no human behavior, and crave the taste of brains. They can only be taken down by two things: severing the head and crushing it, or a perfect three part harmony. (Love patrol alpha added in invisible ink)._

 

_The Hide Behind:_

_Mysterious creature that has never been spotted. Constantly hides behind someone and stalks them. Stealthy and agile. Will hide every time person looks for it. Highly annoying. Causes "snapping branches," "slipping rocks," and general unexplained sounds._

 

_The Summerween Trickster:_

_Entity made up of disgusting candy that no one wishes to eat on summerween. Angry and extremely dangerous. If confronted, give candy and eat all bad candy to keep it from growing stronger. To defeat, venture into the creature and eat its heart._

 

_Video Game Characters:_

_Characters in video games that come to life outside of their programming/machine. Carries abilities from their game to the real world. To rid of them, burn disk, destroy game cabinet, or lower their health bar to zero. Examples: Rumble McSkirmish, Giffany.  
_

 

Dipper smiled as he searched through papers and wrote creatures into his book. He continued at the task until he pulled out a stack of papers documenting events that Bill had caused. He glanced over at Ford, who was intently focused on writing about eye bats. He carefully sneaked them into his vest, to be saved for later. Hours passed, and the stack of saved documents and scraps that had bits of information on creatures and anomalies began to dwindle further and further.

Ford leaned back in his chair and gave a huge stretch and yawn. He stared at the clock. "Dipper," he said, cutting the silence of the lab. "I think that's enough for today." Dipper looked up with tired eyes. "It's getting late and I'm getting pretty hungry." Dipper nodded and got back to his work. "I'm going to get some food from upstairs. Do you want anything?"

 

"No, I think I'm-" Dipper stopped himself, seeing the opportunity that spread out before him. "Actually, yeah. I could go for some sandwiches." There was no way he could pass up this.

 

"Alright. I'll be back in a bit." Ford stood and walked over to the elevator. Dipper waited and listened for the soft click of the elevator doors opening up stairs. He scrambled from his desk and hopped over to Ford's desk.

 

"Come on! There has to be notes on portals somewhere..." Dipper shuffled through the papers, until he accidentally knocked over a stack of books piled on Ford's desk. "Shoot! Dang-" Dipper had begun to pick up the books, but stopped as soon as he saw a worn piece of paper with the words: rips in dimensions.  He grabbed it and admired its information. "Yes!" Dipper chanted, shoving the paper into his vest. He heard the elevator ding behind him. He stood up too quickly,and hit his head on the bottom of Ford's  desk. He was rubbing the bump that had formed on his head when Ford walked into the basement, carrying a plate of sandwiches. 

 

"Dipper? What are you doing under my desk?" Ford asked, placing the sandwiches on Dipper's table.

 

"I just toppled papers from your desk by accident."  Dipper started to pick up the papers. After, they ate some sandwiches and went back to writing new pages in their journals.

 

Ford had told Dipper to get some sleep, before promptly kicking him out of the lab. Journal in hand, Dipper climbed the stairs up to his room and spread his journal and stolen papers. "One step closer Mable." He looked at the giant wall of cardboard boxes "I'll get you back." He stared down at the papers inscribing Bill's actions with portals. "One way or another."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... I really am sorry for taking so long. Maybe I'll upload pics to go along with the story? Eh. I don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no update schedule, but I'll attempt one a day or something. Also, I don't put the total chapters because fuck tha- I mean... yeah.


End file.
